On the Internet, social networks allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include a content sharing aspect that allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users of the social network may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos.
A social network with content sharing capabilities, such as a content sharing platform, may provide centralized locations for a content owner to showcase their content. These centralized locations are sometimes known as a channel. The channel may be presented by the content sharing platform via one or more channel pages. The channel may be used by a content owner to convince new viewers to subscribe to content of the content owner. Furthermore, a channel may be used by a content owner as a central location for subscribed viewers to comment on content, find the latest updates, and discover new content from the channel owner.
Similar to a television or radio experience, when users identify a favorite channel, they typically prefer to watch or listen to that channel without interruptions or having to decide what to watch next. Some content sharing platforms allow users to create playlists that allow the user to create a list of favorite media items to automatically play without interruption. However, generation of such playlists is a manual process that can take time and resources to understand and enable. Moreover, these playlists quickly get repetitive and outdated as channels continually release new material.